Life as a Soul
by Mangaelsa
Summary: Ichigo dies and his memories are erased and his powers are sealed by none other thaaan... Urahara. When he arrives in soul society he will get into the Shinigami Academy as Yahiro Akatsuka. Rated T for more freedom and maybe language
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

On a spring day after Ichigo had defeated the full bringers Ichigo was sitting in class doing an experiment, he was the second one to finish, Ishida being first and they were writing their lab report. Then it happened, one of their classmates, a guy named Akatsuka accidentally spilled an explosive mixture into his beaker. BOOM it exploded and set a meter of the classroom on fire. The class panicked and since it was science the door was locked and (unluckily) Chad was absent. People started to pass out from the gas and Ichigo broke open the door and got Orihime and Ishida out first. "Damn, if only I had my soul badge with me" he thought. Then he went back in and got his teacher and 4 other students out then student by student he got everyone out and after he went in for one last check. The roof collapsed, and he died. They couldn't believe it Ishida and Orihime thought he was the one who would outlive them all. Then when the fire department came and sorted everything out and cleaned the room his body was gone.  
~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile in Urahara's shop Isshin Kurosaki and Kisuke Urahara we're standing over his fainted soul and body.  
"Are You sure about doing this Isshin? He may never be seen or recognized again," said Urahara  
"Yes, he at least deserves a peaceful life in soul society from us, don't you think?"  
Urahara nodded slightly and injected a serum into his bloodstream and his hair turned a black colour and a huge turquoise crescent moon seal appeared on his shoulder.  
"There, that should seal all his spiritual energy until the last five minutes of his life as a soul they won't bring him to the shinigami academy and if he goes they won't detect enough." Explained Urahara  
"And his memories?"  
"Oh. It will be fine he now thinks his name is Yahiro Akatsuka and he died in a car crash."  
"Ok then, have a safe trip... My son" and Isshin did the Konso.  
Meanwhile in his inner world his hollow, Zangetsu and Juha Bach were talking.  
"Aaw is kingy dead?" Asked hollow  
"Yes, now we've just wasted every last drop of our energy to give the impression that the seal worked. So I have placed 1,000,000,000,000 powerful seals in this place so that he can enter shinigami academy with the reatsu of a captain in training or vice captain. But until then we will sleep and since he knew me best I will always meet him, Ok? But Later when he remembers and he asks, you can come out hollow." Said Juha Bach  
"Agreed" chanted hollow and Zangetsu

Ichigo just arrived in soul society in the 1st district. When he woke up he found himself in a weird place. "I thought I died" he said quizzically to himself. "Yes you did, welcome to Rukongai 1st district" came an answer he looked toward the voice and found a guy about his age with brown hair looking at him.  
"Who are you" he asked  
"Ah I'm a recruiter for the shinigami academy, and judging your reatsu you could become an amazing one"  
"Shinigami?" Asked ichigo  
But he ignored him and asked him "hey, what's your name?"  
"Yahiro akatsuka" he answered immediately wondering where that answer came from he didn't remember anything.  
"Ok the Yahiro we have a test in 2 hours, lucky for you I think you can be ready by then so come with me" and he dragged him to the testing place where he was put in line. "By then" said the guy and went away. 'Ok if a stranger thought I can, I probably can' he consoled himself and when it was his turn (he was last) he was told to enter a room. It was a really big room, there were three people sitting on the side of the room. One of them said "please begin by showing us some of your reatsu" he said  
"To do this, imagine all your power forming into a floating ball over your hand" another said.  
Akatsuka nodded his head and closed his eyes and imagined then when he opened his eyes he had destroyed the huge room and saw a glowing white ball the size of a fairly large building then when he panicked it was gone. The judges were impressed 'he has the reatsu of a vice captain, maybe he has skills too, we'll test him.' they thought. "next you will choose a sword from that rack over there and kill a dummy hollow." Akatsuka subconsciously took the nameless zanpakuto that was closest to the size of Zangetsu. then when they let loose the dummy hollow he killed it with ease, 5 more all of them were killed so effortlessly that the judges gawked. "now.. try doing a kido spell." they said and gave him the chant and instructions for how to do hado no.1: shō and surprisingly he did it perfectly, they tested him on hakuda and he did an amazing job. then they said "you pass, here is your schedule and student card, classes start tomorrow be on time." his card read

**Name: Yahiro, Akatsuka**

**Year:1**

**Reatsu:9**

**Hakuda: Class 5**

**Hōho: Class 5**

**Zanjutsu: Class 6**

**Kido: Class 5**

while he was walking out he read his schedule, he had an assembly at 6:00 tomorrow but he didn't have to attend so he didn't, but his first class was kidō at 8:00 it was gonna be a long year


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry todays upload is really late and i sorta rushed his arrival into shun'o academy, sorry about that, its my first fan fiction.

* * *

Meanwhile in the 1st squad barracks the soutaicho was holding a captains and vice captain meeting. "I have called you here for a very important matter I'm so sorry to say that yesterday something tragic happened" said the old soutaicho. Everyone wondered what he was talking about except Mayuri Kurotsihi who was the first in soul society to find out. "Mayuri please explain" "understood" said Mayuri "ok, so yesterday a very large amount of reatsu vanished in the world of the living...this was because Kurosaki Ichigo...died and we can't trace his reishi at all so basically the gas from the explosion he died in either killed his soul too or...something else happened" he said. This immediately caused a ripple of chatter, questions and shocked or grieving faces. After a long pause the soutaicho said "this was the message so the meeting is over but you may stay and talk or ask questions"  
But for the first 10 minutes everyone pondered.  
(POVS starting from 1st squad)

Soi-fon POV

'what, really that stubborn orange-haired idiot associated with Yoruichi sama died? he defeated Aizen and Ginjo, how did he die. we just lost a very useful trump card.'

Shinji POV

THAT IDIOT DIED! stupid damn not cautious dumb-ass, he just had to go and die, I wonder who did a konso on him, or if that damn Urahara and Isshin did they probably changed his reatsu and gave him a new appearance, just dandy.

Kuchiki POV

Hmm... probably something else happened to him because if the explosion was a human one then it wouldn't cause a shinigami to die, at the most pass out. besides he way to stubborn to disappear so easily.

Renji POV

Fool. he died. GREAT! we can't find him. BETTER!enemies stronger than Aizen could emerge. AWESOME! soul society is probably doomed without him and I'm pretty sure he's not dead, I'll probably go look for him in rukongai or in Shun'o academy.

Toushirou POV

That guy probably didn't die.

Kenpachi POV

Nah he wouldn't die and I don't give a shit to what he looks like as long as we get to fight again.

Rukia POV

What? Ichigo died? we can't find him? what happened? how did he die? why does it seem like my fault although it had nothing to do with me? oh no.

3rd person POV

Rukia was the first to speak "umm...excuse me but exactly how did he die?"

"Ah, excellent question i believe in his science class an explosion happened and that startled his whole class enough so that their released some reishi which reacted to the explosion which had gases that caused the body mind and soul to all temporarily faint but other than that only his classmates know the details."

"but you said temporarily faint right?"

"exactly, we don't know anything else and Urahara, Isshin, and his classmates refuse to tell us more"

"Ok then"

and with that answer the soutaichou spoke again"now since his aid and protection is gone we much get every single one of our shinigami and make shields, seals and barriers to protect the soul society there are more enemies lurking and we need all the protection we can get so cancel the new academy term that starts tomorrow and reschedule it for 4 years later with the same students that passed though so that we can get the teacher and principals help in this task"

"HAI SOUTAICHOU" they chanted in unison and went off to carry out orders

-O-

Yahiro(ichigo) heard the news on the announcer about the cancel and he was relieved, he made his way to the great hall joined the line got out of the academy and he started his life in Rukogai district 1. He thought he would find out more before the real term starts and thats what he did.

* * *

OK the next chapter will be 4 years later when the delay is over and yahiro/ichigo enters the academy for real after living 4 years alone. it will get a lot more interesting along the way I promise you.

thank you

Saint Sita:Thanks a lot.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry again for the late post but I had a lot of homework and lessons after school. So here it is. Also to answer your question yes there will be Ichigo and Orihime starting from somewhere around the middle and end Orihime starts to be mentioned in this chapter and next chapter something else happens, so look forward to that

* * *

4 years later (karakura town)

It was the anniversary of HIS death, the anniversary of the day they heard the news of his death and disappearance. It was 4 years ago but still for them it felt like yesterday, it's amazing what a single date could do to people. His friends always took turns visiting his grave and they always did it alone one by one except Mizuiru and Keigo who visited together first. Ishida was second, he stood there just reflecting for some reason it made him depressed when he died, well he was the first to treat him like a friend from school, it was sad... his death. Next was Chad, he felt terrible. Like it was his fault if he had been at school that day he wouldn't have had to die "sorry, Ichigo" he whispered. Then last was Inoue Orihime who was honestly scared to go. That's why she finally arrives when the stars are up, and when she does, she collapses to her knees in front of it from the effort it took to come and sleepily she thinks for a while 'all of the school made it, thanks to you... none of us burned and died, except you, so thank you for giving yourself to others until the very end,' she knew that if he was here he would be relieved that everyone made it even though he didn't. She wasn't scared of the grave itself but she was scared of being reminded that he was dead because she was some of the few who refused to accept his death but she thinks there is a good reason. She somehow feels his presence, not his reatsu or reishi, his souls presence somewhere in soul society. She wanted to look for him so this year Chad and Inoue would help the 5th and 6th years practice with real hollows. Well. she would hope for a good year in the academy after the 4 year delay. Then, she slowly made her way home realizing she still held onto him even though he was dead

(Shin'o academy:soul society)  
Everybody was in the assembly hall waiting for the principals speech. He was apparently tested again and thanks to his practice and living alone for 4 years he got 6th year classes for most things now, except haiku which he sorta sucked at. Now the principals speech he didn't pay attention much because now he knew more than before and figured out a lot of things so he didn't really pay attention and off to his first class: Kido. When he found the classroom he found he was the last one there. "Sorry, for being late Sensei" he apologized. The teacher threw a disbelieving look at him "may I see your schedule and profile" he asked "hai" and when she saw it"yes indeed, go have a seat" she ordered when she returned his papers. "Now for today's class we will be practicing mid level Hadō's WITHOUT incantation for a warm up then I will teach you a high level Hadō with the incantation" then she asked students to line up and one by one show her Hadō 31,32 and 33 But everyone had trouble and sometimes exploded something or make something go wrong. Then a 4th year girl came up her name was Fenikkusu Yuki 'she must have skipped 2 years' thought Yahiro. She did them all very well making the spells do what their supposed to but she used too little reatsu on one of them but nothing went wrong nonetheless. everyone started murmuring at her performance, then he was next. Yahiro walked up and since he saw what the spells were supposed to do he just went and tried. Okay first "Hadö no.31 Shakkahö" it was performed so well it hit the target right through the middle. Next "Hadö no.32 Ōkasen" also done to the point of almost perfection. 'OK cool down last one' he thought and "Hadō no.33 Sōkatsui" it worked and he did really well. The sensei looked flabbergasted as to why a child from 1st year would do so well. At that time Fenikkusu saw him as a rival. Next the sensei taught Hadō no.54 Haien and since yahiro wasn't paying attention she the sensei asked he did it without the incantation very well and the teacher was too surprised to scold him for not saying the incantation and he did it well, right? 'Man this was only first period, what else would happen today, damn it' he thought

* * *

thank you to reviews and

Saint Sita: thanks and yes there will be Ichihime along the way i decided to make a challenging-ish way to bring them together.

Renji4eva: thanks a lot for your review

see ya next tim there will be some ichihime there


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so after a short 10 minute break after Kidō class we had Hakuda turns out Yahiro was awesome at that as well, then Hōhō class he travelled faster than the sensei during lunch he sat alone. For the last class of the day is where he especially shone: Zanjutsu saying his reflexes were fast was an understatement, Hell he was like a demon, defeating everything in his path. At the end of the month he had 2 friends, and was in 6th year classes for everything. "God, I slept so late last night I almost couldn't wake up" said Yahiro "then you'll be late to a class, like THAT hasn't happened before" said one of his friends a guy named Akita "Shut up, at least I try" retorted "come on guys lets all calm down, or we'll all be late" said Tohru a small boy Yahiro befriended a week ago. "Ok let's go in" he said to Tohru "Bye Akita, see you at lunch" Yahiro said to the 4th year. He and Tohru were both in 6th year Zanjutsu and Hakuda classes. Now they had Zanjutsu first because it was a Wednesday. They were right on time and the teacher came in shortly after them and started the class "today you can all choose your sparring partners" the teacher said. "So you can start now she commanded and as usual, Fenikkusu jumped "I CHALLENGE YAHIRO TO A SPARRING MATCH!" She more commanded than asked. "Fine, I accept your challenge" at his words she was shocked "aren't you going to refuse like always" "since when have I turned down a fight, especially in Zanjutsu class" he asked her "yeah I guess your right... Now then let's begin there, Prepare to lose Yahiro. I will be the first to beat you" she declared Yahiro scoffed "you say that every time" he scoffed. "3.2.1 aaaaaaaah" she charged forward. As usual he won wounding her in the process effortlessly. "got to be better than that" he said "humph, I'll beat you one day Yahiro Akatsuka" "you try that" he mocked. This is how every class was. The Shin'o academy's school year is exactly 13 months and on the last week of the last month things start getting tricky and awesome for the 6th year classes. So after 12 months in the academy, the last week came. Yahiro had attended the academy for 12 months and 2 weeks. Then, on that last Monday in the academy Yahiro woke up early for his hollow hunting exercise. That would be for the whole of today and tomorrow. He had that same dream again, he was sure that guy was familiar but nothing came to mind. Flashback(Yahiro's dream): "I***go" "Can you hear me I***go" "Who are you" Yahiro asked "Are you my zanpakuto?" "No, right now my owner is absent, for I am the zanpakuto of ****go Ku*****i." He said "Who is that?" "You will know, sooner or later" Flashback end that is what he had always said. Damn, if he could only figure it out. Whatever,he needed to prepare for his hollow hunting exercise, all classes he had today were cancelled thanks to this. But not that he minded because today they had to deal with REAL hollows instead of the usual dummy ones. He knew that they would be larger and more difficult but since this was going to be his job he knew he had no choice. Not that he was scared just annoyed by the weeks schedule: 2 days of hollow exercises 1 day of touring the barracks and 4 days of exams. Damn he was going to be busy. Anyway it was time, a minute after when he arrived the sensei started speaking "okay, class today we will do our hollow exercise, so follow me." and she led them to a place where a several hollows struggling to get out of a yellow barrier.

* * *

sooooooo sooorrrrryyyy for the late update but ANY WAY UPDATE AGAIN TOMORROW so look forward to that

thank you to

Renji4eva

Saint Sita


	5. Chapter 5

The closer Yahiro got to the yellow barrier the more familiar it felt. It was a very comfortable presence and when he looked towards the direction the aura was coming from he saw an auburn haired girl sitting on a bench holding her hands toward the barrier. Next to her was a giant of a man with dark brown hair and a muscular build. He didn't realize he was staring at the auburn haired girl wondering why she seemed so familiar. He snapped out of his thoughts when she put her hands down having completed the barrier and when the sensei said "now class we are lucky to have 2 of the winter war heroes with us to help us in this class, this is Inoue Orihime and Sado Yasutora now when the barrier is lifted 1 hollow will escape and you will go by turn in your current line order." At these words the class started panicking"what? We're going to face those monster like beasts alone?" They all thought. The sensei continued "the amount and the strength of of the hollow(s) you'll be facing is something you will decide on your own and if you choose something beyond your ability we will jump in to help so you have nothing to be worried about but this will affect your grade. Any questions?" "Umm, sensei how many hollows are in that barrier?"A kid asked "

exactly 1000 hollows, and we will keep track. Also for today everyone will only have 1 turn so tomorrow thank Inoue-sama and Yasutora-sama for destroying what you guys left. Begin"

and the first kid walked up to the clipboard and wrote down his number of hollows and walked up to the line and a single hollow was released. He killed it with a lot of difficulty and when he was finished he had been sent to the nurses office. This didn't bother Yahiro he was last so he was allowed to daydream he thought about Orihime and her slaying hollows he didn't want that to happen after all he was a prodigy

"Yahiro Akatsuka"

the sensei called he saw that 980 hollows were left, ok then the wrote 980 hollows and put the pen down, took the largest nameless zanpakuto, walked up to the line and waited. The onlookers were all protected with powerful barriers so he had nothing to worry about. Then everyone watched in shock and terror as the whole barrier went up and released 980 hollows. However Yahiro stayed extremely calm he walked up to his opponents with sword on shoulder and killed the first three in one swipe.

Orihime POV

That way of walking, his face, how he approaches his enemy that's just like Kurosaaki kun he also gives off Kurosaki kun's presence is that him? I don't know. But it's better to watch for now. Just please don't get hurt.

Third person POV

He killed the first three with ease however he knew he wasn't done he flash stepped and killed 10 more with ease "these aren't much of a challenge" he thought "ok first zanjutsu" and killed about 240 with pure zanjutsu "now, Hōhō" and killed some more by slicing and flash step " next, Hakuda" he thought and plunged his sword into the ground and killed a few more hundred with just Hakuda "and last Kidō" he thought "Hadō no.58 Tenran" " Hadō no.88 Hiryuge kisokushi Intenraiho" man he hated the name of that spell. Okay, so now he's got a 100 left "I'll finish them in one hit Hadō no.91 Senjukotentaiho" all of them were dead and he didn't have a single scratch on him. (Remember these are hollows an academy student can handle so all of the 980 together is the power of 1 Gillian without a cero) everyone gaped. for Inoue she was sure this was Ichigo because although his reatsu and appearance is different she just knows it is him.

* * *

thank you, next chapter is a day of hollow hunting and what comes with it

Renji4eva: Yeah me too its just I don't know how exactly to put it in, but ill figure out something.

Saint Sita: In the next chapter before his talk with Orihime


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for this long chapter

* * *

"Damn, I've been searching non-stop ever since I finished my barrier 3 days ago. Your nowhere Ichigo where did you go." Renji thought "Today the captains are going to finish their barriers and shields so I better actually do some of the paperwork." When he went to his office and looked at his calendar it said that the 6th year academy students were coming to check out the squad barracks the day after tomorrow so they can see each squad for themselves, each year that happens and they have to show their skills one by one "YES! I don't have to go to rukongai again. Because if Ichigo IS in soul society his spiritual pressure will find its way here" he thought and he happily started on his paperwork.

At the hollow exercise:

"Yahiro you truly are a prodigy" the sensei said, then regaining her posture "now students, thank Inoue and Yasutora-sama for all their hard work tomorrow they will also help with your hollow Hunting exercise. So look forward to that" so everyone thanked Orihime and Sado one by one "Thank you" he said to Orihime "It's completely fine, Kurosa- Yahiro-kun " Inoue replied, this raised some suspicion in Yahiro "Ok class we're done for today so you can all go to your dorms now" the sensei chimed and everyone went to their dorms and chilled. Except Yahiro he had studied a book on the inventions of the department of research development and found out there was a liquid that if injected could change a person completely and he definitely had the seal and all the other symptoms. So he knew he was someone else and because of that and the slip of the tongue from Orihime he got suspicious and went to the academy library to find out more and picked up a book on shinigami who have had anything to do with Seireitei, checked it out, went to his dorm and searched for a name that starts with Kurosa there were so many Kurosawa, kurosao, kurosuma kurostani and more so he tried to get another hint. He searched his mind. His Zanpakuto spirit! he had said a weird name. He quickly got a piece if paper and on it he wrote what he heard Ku _i I_ _ _go and what Inoue said: Kurosa so that makes Kurosa_i I_ _ _go. He searched it and it was there KUROSAKI ICHIGO PG.345 he couldn't believe it he found it. But it couldn't be, Kurosaki Ichigo was a substitute shinigami, the hero of the winter war, he defeated Aizen, it couldn't possibly be, he couldn't have died. But when he checked it said: Status: Dead. This shocked him, he just had to find out answers. He could check with his zanpakuto spirit, but who knows what he would do. So he decides to ask the one person who might know right now. Closing his eyes he tries to pinpoint the location of the auburn haired girl. This didn't take long because before his mind actually started working his body started moving on its own and it led him to an unknown location before he could take in his surroundings. So now he was officially lost, ok why did his legs lead him here. First he panicked then he calmed down and took in his surroundings. It was a clearing in the forest and right in the middle looking at the stars was a girl showered with moonlight, she was really pretty is what Yahiro thought. Okay, not the time to be thinking about that but it was weird, he wasn't the type to fall for a girl. But he was lost so he hesitantly said "hey, ummm.. I'm sort of lost so can you please help me find my way to the Shin'o academy?" The girl jumped. She was obviously startled by the sound and when she looked at him he realized she was "Inoue-sama?! What are you doing here." "Yahiro-kun?!" She was taken aback, she knew she wanted to talk to him, she just didn't think the opportunity would come so soon. "Umm sorry for startling you I was just uhhh... Practicing Hōhō and it led me here and now I'm lost" ok that was a good cover up, I can't tell her that my legs suddenly flash stepped here for no particular reason."Oh, okay then, I can lead you to the academy. But first I've been wanting to talk to you, so can you please stay and talk with me for a while?" "okay then" he answered. He was going to look for her anyway, he'll first let her talk then ask her his questions.

"first you ask 2 questions and then I ask 2 questions and we both have to answer honestly, how does that sound?" he asked

"Okay sounds good, I'll start, Yahiro-kun, Do you remember anything from your life?"

"Honestly. No. Except for the fact that my name was Yahiro Akatsuka"

"Do you remember the date you died?" she asked tentatively.

"Yes, April 17th" she gasped she was sure it was him now

"Um...okay your turn" "Alrtight, first... Was I really...Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Ano, I think so, how did you find out?"

"Well your (almost) slip of the tongue and my zanpakuto spirit."

"Then if your zanpakuto spirit says so there's no doubt you were"

"What were you and Sado to me? and is there anyone else I need to know about? but from the human world I mean. I want to meet the rest myself if they are shinigami."

"Okay then, Sado was a really good friend to you and you guys always had each others backs, I'm not sure on the details of your relationship though. It seemed really complicated. There are so many people but one worth mentioning is Ishida, you guys were friends and rivals and I definitely don't know the details of your relationship. Sorry" she said

"It's fine, and you? What were you to me?"

"I honestly don't know, not from your perspective anyway so you will have to find that out for yourself so lets just leave it at good friends for now... Okay?"

"..."

"Oh, you were lost, right? The academy is that way and thank you for talking with me"

"Okay thanks" and he started walking towards her pointed direction

"hey, I don't think I'm ready for people to know about who I really might be yet so can you not tell anyone?" "Okay then, I won't" "Thank you" he whispered and flash stepped beside her gave her a quick hug and disappeared. Inoue blushed and started thinking 'it really is you Kurosaki-kun, I missed you I knew you didn't die and I know there are powerful seals so you don't release your power or regain your memories, for a second I knew everything you did, thank you' she thought and went to her room where she fell into dreamless sleep. The next day wasn't so eventful because they were hunting hollows, and unsurprisingly Yahiro found and killed the most. But the day after this day, when they visit the different squads barracks and meet the high ranking officers, that will change.

* * *

sorry for the SUPER late update

Thank you again

Saint Sita

Renji4eva


	7. Chapter 7

If you are in School there are exams

* * *

The next day he had to be in class early because they were going to meet and get to go through the 13 protection squads. This was going to take the whole day because it was quite important. For the captains and for the students. Yahiro's class had 15 students including him that were in 6th class this year. First they were going to be introduced to the first squad. There the Soutaichou greeted them. "students for each squad you will showcase the required skill set that squad specializes in. The first squad it is the power of your zanpakuto and if you can bring out its potential fully. I must presume you can all enter your inner worlds?" He asked. "Yes soutaichou" the students chanted. 'Like that's of any use when your zanpakuto spirit claims it isn't yours' Yahiro thought. "Ok then I want you to enter your inner worlds and converse with your zanpakuto and I will see if you can become a member of the 1st squad." All the students did as they were told and he walked around and measured their reatsu one by one but when he reached Yahiro he felt nothing, no reatsu at all, it was so strange "he can't be in his inner world if there is no reatsu" he thought but when he tested it by flaring captain level reatsu towards him he didn't budge which was proof he was in his inner world. This was quite curious. Yahiro's inner world: "Ichigo... Can you hear me Ichigo" "yes. how can I hear that name now I didn't hear it fully last time." "That is because you have opened your soul to the possibility that you might be Ichigo" "Ossan am I really Kurosaki Ichigo?" "you must find out yourself" "How? How do I regain my memories?" "Hmm... To wield me you must break the seal. That won't take long though, seeing as it's already fading as you release reatsu, that won't return your memories though. But a person might be able to do it, first you must first break the seal" and with that the old man faded and hid somewhere in this endless world. "The seal is fading because I release reatsu? Okay then I'll release some reatsu, but that will get me outta here... Well whatever it's not like he is going to talk to me some more so here goes" and he released a burst of captain level reatsu which made even the soutaicho open his eyes in surprise and everyone in the room fall to their knees except the teachers who struggled to stay up. Then his eyes opened and he went to join the rest of his classmates 'because of my age I'm always last' he thought and scowled his way towards his kneeling, panting and struggling classmates. "This must be the prodigy I heard about" the soutaicho thought "prodigy indeed" and the class made their way to the second squad.

* * *

Ok guys I am going to update with short chapters but as often as I can for the exams are gonna start

Renji4eva: Thank you so much for your suggestion, I was getting worried about my writing.

Saint Sita: Thanks for the review


	8. Chapter 8

The difference between the lieutenant and captain was shocking, they were complete opposites. "My name is Sui Feng. In the second squad you have to be good at hakuda, because we are the disciplinary squad we have to be able to defend ourselves without a weapon. Follow me" she ordered. She led them to a sparring room and on a large board were their opponents. "Damn, how did I end up with Fenikkusu" he thought. Meanwhile Tohru was in shock he was against one of the biggest guys in the class.

"The rules are simple you have to spar until one of you is vulnerable, and no forfeits" first were two kids one was a girl and the other was a boy Tohru was second last and because of their age he and Fenikkusu were last.

"Begin"

After a few matches it was Tohru's turn. He walked forward and faced his opponent: a very large 6th year while he was fifth year.

"Start" demanded Sui Feng.

Tohru was the first to attack he flash stepped behind him kicked and punched then his left side then in front then on the right he continued this three times over succeeding to deliver moderate damage. Then he kicked. Hard. But the opponent caught his kick

"your in for a world of hurt, buddy"

he scoffed Tohru tried to ounch but he also caught it and threw him vertically to the ground. Then instead of finishing it he took Tohru by the leg and hauled him against the wall Tohru was vulnerable but the opponent didn't stop, this made Yahiro furious. "Who does he think he is? The match is supposed to only go on until one is vulnerable" then when Tohru was on the ground the opponent charged toward him but was pushed back by none other than: Sui Feng "You are a cowardly opponent, you have broken the rules and maimed your classmate this is unacceptable so this match will be a draw." Then a medical team retrieved Tohru and ran towards the clinic.

"Next, Yahiro and Fenikkusu"

we both walked forward 'let's see what this first year can do' she thought

"Begin"

Fenikkusu ran and kicked, but Yahiro was already behind her and both of them somehow fell into a barrage of kicks anyone watching would have known this was probably only 1/10 of Yahiro's power at most but then Fenikkusu let out a scream of frustration and she put all her energy into one kick and not expecting such power he fell back and Fenikkusu pounced.

Yahiro was vulnerable she won, but Yahiro just stood up and noted

'when I am mad, my judgements are clouded. I must calm myself before battle. But, damn I lost and in front of a captain too.' Sui Feng thought he had lost on purpose and she really wanted to see his power on full force so she walked forward

"Yahiro Akatsuka, I challenge you" she said

"Me? Why?"

"I would like to see more of your power"

"I wouldn't dare fight a captain" he said. Even though he wanted to accept, he knew his teacher would disapprove so he refused.

"You won't beat me anyway so I demand you fight me" she said

"Sensei? May I accept"

"why not? I have wanted to see your skills at their fullest for a while now, and who would be a stronger opponent to do that than a captain. So I give you permission" "Arigato, sensei. Sui Feng Taichou, I accept your challenge" he said and whispers broke throughout the entire room, you could hear

"is he absurd"

"What's going on in his mind?"everywhere. Sui Feng took off her captain haori and did an offensive stance Yahiro just stood there waiting for her attack. He didn't wait long because she flash stepped behind him and went into an extremely fast barrage of kicks. A blur to the human eye then when she was done she flash stepped above him and tried to make one powerful kick but her for hit the ground. Yahiro had flash stepped and stood a meter away without a scratch on him: he had blocked every single kick and flash stepped away from the one from above. Sui Feng's eyes widened only for a second then she went into her barrage of punches but in the middle he caught her punch twisted her body around and threw her to the ground. She fell but quickly caught herself and flash stepped away and it turned into a flash step competition they couldn't be seen because of the speed they were going at but in the end Yahiro won and kicked Sui Feng to a wall. Where she bumped her back and fell looking up she found a fist right in front of her face. She couldn't believe it, she was vulnerable. She lost. He took his fist back and bowed

"Thank you Sui Feng Taichou" and went to his seat.

Sui Feng stood up "all right you are to go to the third squad next" she said and everyone left the room to surprised to even speak.

Yahiro beat a TAICHOU, how crazy powerful can he become, this is only his first year they thought. Sui Feng realized it didn't hurt anywhere where she was hit: he had purposefully been careful.

'If I can't, then who can draw out your full power' she thought to herself, he was an amazing prodigy indeed.

* * *

Guys I'm really sorry but lately I have been under a lot of pressure, you would know if were in school and when spring tests start you start studying non-stop.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey dudes, again late update, I'm trying to write so I'm really sorry(even write it on my phone in the car)

* * *

Well next was the third squad where he also had Kira gawking at his power. Then 4th squad where his Kidō showed its skills. Then, they finally arrived at the fifth squad "I am Shinji Hirako the 5th squad captain, here I will test your Hōhō capabilities" he said "Now, everyone line up at that red line over there" the students lined up "this isn't just a normal shunpo race, because in that forest are 50 red flags, you have to find as many as you can and return here when the time is up. So check for a red explosion in the sky every so often. You have 5 minutes"

"Ready?"

"Set"

"Go" Everyone scattered "Let's see... no 6th year class could pass this what they can do' 'This is so easy' Yahiro thought, he had already collected 14 he kept searching and when 30 seconds were left he had 40 but then he noticed something strange about the flags they were red ribbons that kept slipping off the stick. That is impossible because no matter how tight he knotted them they undid themselves. Almost like they had a mind of their own...

He gasped.

That's it.

BOOM! The explosion. Time to get back. He was 10 full seconds ahead of everyone. When he arrived Shinji didn't expect someone to be so fast. When everyone arrived he saw there were people who had 1 flag and Fennikkusu had 2. When he got to Yahiro "Where are your flags?" He asked "Hirako-Taichou here they are" he said and dropped some sticks on the ground

"yes. there are 40 sticks, not flags" he said

"But Taichou, they are the flag because the banner of the flag is here" and he pulled on his spirit banner and showed it to him.

"Hm?"

"These sticks are a magnet to shinigami spirit banners and it wraps around it. And when you touch it, it knots itself but mine kept slipping off and I couldn't figure out why so I came to this conclusion"

"very well done Yahiro-san"he said

"Now as you all know we spent only 5 minutes on that exercise so the next exercise is the last one I want you all to try and catch me, Start"

with that he disappeared but Yahiro knew exactly where he went, this exercise was a tolerance exercise so he intentionally released a lot of reatsu in that place. Everyone soon caught up and Shinji said "Now let's see whoever can break out of this Bakudō spell and withstand my reatsu can catch me" with that he caught everyone in a silent Bakudō spell 'Damn' Yahiro thought, judging by the power, a mid 40s spell. Yahiro let out a frustrated scream, broke through the "grounded" restraint and flash stepped in front of Shinji and kicked him.

'Tch, he reminds me of that orange haired idiot who very conveniently died...Breaking through by sheer force alone... ' Shinji thought

"Ok Yahiro wins" he said "now you can all go to the sixth squad"

'where Byakuya and Renji will be waiting to see you, Yahiro Renji might finally get over it now... if you become friends" he thought,

and as usual Yahiro tutted "tch" and walked towards the the 6th squad barracks.

* * *

next chapter will be Byakuya's squad,

if you have any suggestions about my grammar, sentence structure or anything really, let me know.

thank you again

Renji4ever:I know I need to do that, and also thanks for your suggestion I edited and reposted that chapter, thanx, have a great day.:)

Saint Sita:thank you for your suggestion, Yeah long paragraphs can be tough, so I edited it. Thanks a lot.:P


	10. Chapter 10

On to the 6th squad. The place was a garden with nothing but grass and a bunch of wood and beyond this were a flurry f sakura trees. There he saw a man with the most stoic expression he'd ever seen and a redhead that literally poured out a depressed aura, might as well write a sign with capital big bold black letters on his forehead saying "I AM DEPRESSED". Yahiro even wondered if it was possible to run out of depressed feelings. He could see a cloud above his head and darkness all around him.

"Welcome to sixth squad barracks. Here, you have to have a fair amount of Zanjutsu skills, so to test you I will have you spar with my fukutaicho" said the 6th squad captain

"Sheesh, he didn't even introduce himself and what's with that 'I'm-better-than-all-of-you-combined' attitude. Also, he's going to make us spar that guy who's basically brooding to death?...god' thought Yahiro

"Any questions?"

~~~~~silence~~~~~

"Good, now I have an important meeting to tend to, so my fukutaichou would be in charge" he stated "Farewell" and flash stepped away

"wow...just,Wow" thought Yahiro

Renji looked up to see the spot where his taicho once stood and said "My name is Renji Abarai, you guys have to spar me, line up by age and the third seat sitting on the grass over there will write your results"

everyone lined up and yahiro was last...again. first kid came up

"pick a bokutō"

he did

"begin" said the third seat

he attacked, Renji slashed he fell. this process is repeated 2 times before the student lost... More depression. This was what happened for every student and surprisingly they fell for it again and again, this wasn't a spar more like a session for Renji to beat the crap out of everyone here until they were defeated. the most times someone withstood slashes was 11 - 1 by Fenikkusu. -1 because she was the only one able to dodge one of them. His depressed mood seemed to increase with every defeat, Yahiro officially dubbed this stupid and he wanted to mock him really badly, his turn was coming. Yes, he would go into an outburst. Not only that but he planned on defeating him and getting him to be serious.

"Yahiro Akatsuka" the third seat announced

Everyone's mood lit up, they wanted to see if Yahiro could beat him. So they all sat up straighter.

"get a bokken" Renji sulked

"Already did" yahiro stated

"mmm" he moped

"way too depressed aren't we pineapple?" stated in a very mocking tone

Renji's eyebrow twitched very slightly

Yahiro attacked, Renji slashed diagonally but Yahiro jumped and hit him on his shoulder from above and landed a few feet in front of him

"Yare, yare I think your depression is making your zanjutsu skills into that of an unseated officer, don't you think?... Red pineapple"

Renji looked up and muttered "don't call me that"

Yahiro ignored him "I can see a cloud above your head, pineapple I think you need to really, chill"

"One. Don't call me 'pineapple' my name is Renji Abarai. Two. Who the hell are you to judge."

Perfect, he's riled up now "yeah, yeah calm down...chill"

"What DO you mean, I am PERFECTLY CALM for your information"

"Uh huh I can see that" he said sarcastically

"Now, lets see your attack power, it HAS to be better than your lousy defense, right? I think an average human could be better than you" Yahiro teased

"now you've really gotten on my nerves" a vein appeared on his forehead

Renji attacked Yahiro dodged "God you really do suck, how did you become a lieutenant anyway?"

"man you're really offending you now that"

"No, I'm not I'm just saying I'm stronger than you"

"Tch, as if"

and Renji finally got serious, they fought for 10 minutes when they finally called it a tie

"so you COULD spar after all, pineapple"

"heh, your not pretty bad yourself, straw-Yahiro"

he reminded him so much of Ichigo, but for some reason his depression lifted a little. It was there, yes and it won't go unless Ichigo appears but still he liked this kid and he could tell they were going to be fast friends.

"But you still suck, I'm better than you"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY IM DEFINITELY 10 TIMES BETTER THAN YOU"

"YEAH, THEN I'M A 100 TIMES BETTER THAN YOU"

"IM A THOUSAND TIMES BETTER"

they went into a stare off, sparks flying and all.

Yahiro was first to calm down, he walked away and said "we're onto the next squad, bye and sorry"

"why're you sorry?" Renji asked

"I had to rile you up to snap you out of your depression, I'm sure there were a lot of better ideas so, sorry"

"heh better be yahiro"

"hm, Bye Renji see you"

and with that his class left

Renji stared up into the sky 'Ichigo, I will find you' he thought, his heart filled with determination instead of the previous sadness

* * *

Hey expect my updates to be like 3 times a week maybe 4 if I have time

thank you:  
Saint Sita: thanks for reading

Renji4eva: thanks for reading


	11. Chapter 11

Guys there is an IchiHime scene in this story and slight RenRuki

* * *

God, it wasn't even half of the day, and yet to Yahiro it seemed like a week had passed, but who could blame him he had fought a captain and a lieutenant in 6 hours. He sighed and he went to the 7th division Komamura Taichou unexpectedly check their morals and had individual interviews with them. Fennikkusu's was the most interesting up until Yahiro's. and some kids were just so...lame (in Yahiro's words).

But that wasn't the point, they were all severely lacking in resolve (save Fennikkusu). One kid even said "tch" every 5 seconds of his interview 'more like interrogation than an interview' Yahiro thought. Anyway Fennikkusu's interview went like this:

Komamura:"now I will ask you a few questions"

Fennikkusu:"Hm" Komamura:"what is your current goal in life?"

Fennikkusu:"Of course it is to beat Yahiro" she bluntly stated

Komamura:"And why do you wish to do so?"

Fennikkusu:"because, if I do that I will be strong, strong enough to be a seated officer at least"

Komamura: "why do you wish to become a seated officer?" Fennikkusu: "because if I do then I can unite my clan once again and everyone will have a family again, and I'm going to do it with my own hands"

"Out of all my classmates Fennikkusu is the one who has a good reason AND resolve, who knew" Yahiro thought but he still couldn't shake off the feeling that Fennikkusu had already earned his acknowledgement.

For Yahiro's short (ahem) interview he had a very firm resolve. That much was clear.

"What is your current goal in life?" Komamura asked

"To graduate the academy and join a squad?" He more asked than stated

"What do you want to do as a shinigami?"

'Crap, what am I supposed to say to that' he thought but found his mouth instinctively answering "To protect"

'Where did that answer come from' he thought

"Oh? Whom would you like to protect"

'Again, shit. I don't know what to say' but yet again his mouth answered for him "Everyone. The ones close to me, my friends. I would protect them with my life"

Whispers started through the classroom. After a few more questions answered by his mouth rather than his brain, his interview finished leaving him wondering as to when his respiratory system had a mind of its own that he didn't know about. After they left even Komamura thought of his resemblance to The late Kurosaki Ichigo. Yahiro's answers were as if it was coming from Ichigo himself.

Next in the 8th squad Kyouraku basically started off flirting then he made them do a really intensive capoeira routine. But Yahiro did it a little to naturally for it to be his first time. Since nobody had done it before, everyone almost got critically injured trying. But Yahiro on the other hand swore when he found out what they were doing, he didn't even know what the frick capoeira was but then after only seeing the routine once via Nanao his name was called.

He walked up and kyouraku said "please do the routine Nanao showed you, and if you didn't memorize it which is perfectly fine. You may ask to see it again or ask for a paper you can study for 10 minutes"

he was about to ask for the paper, but unluckily his extremely smart mouth started working again and said

"No, thank you Kyouraku Taichou" He swore mentally

Kyouraku raised an eyebrow"if you say so Akatsuka-san. Begin"

'Fuck, now what am I supposed to do?' He thought

Then his body suddenly had a mind of its own too and within minutes he performed the routine so flawlessly and gracefully that people who saw it, would think he had practiced it for a century now. Kyouraku applauded him, and they were off to the 9th squad.

But when his class started asking why they had to do capoeira Yahiro had a sneaking suspicion that it was all to make girls dance fight. But he was the only one who succeeded. They arrived at the ninth and the task was just a simple 2 on 1 spar against Hisagi fukutaichou while Kensei stayed quiet and took notes. Here, he and Fennikusu defeated Hisagi fukutaichou in an epic 10 minutes.

Next they went to the tenth squad where they had to do PAPERWORK of all things holy. While struggling with paperwork strangely Yahiro's hand had a brain as well so he didn't have to think much, and when he finished all of Hitsugayas portion and 1/2 of Rangiku's portion for the next TWO weeks, Hitsugaya was practically skipping with joy.

Then in the eleventh squad they basically stared into their own graves because they all had a battle royale with lieutenant Yachiru, Ikkaku and Yumichika WITH their shikai released everyone was bleeding and Yahiro was the only one who came out unscathed.

In the 12th squad when they were all asked to explain how to dissect things or explain technology, there were some kids who were fairly knowledgeable. When he was called

Yahiro thought 'man how does my class know so much, and people who don't stutter, I must give you a cookie, because he's as creepy as fuck'

Mayuri looked at Yahiro as if he was a lab rat and said "tell me how to make soul candy"

that was never taught, but luckily (or not) his subconscious kicked in again and he fully explained in detail of exactly the creation of soul and modified soul candy. Mayuri was surprised AND impressed. Yahiro probably would decline the squad recommendation form that would surely come. sooner or later though later was best.

Then he arrived at squad 13, and when he arrived he saw a white haired captain who was coughing a bit and a black haired girl she also radiated the same depression Renji did but hers was entwined with more worry than anything else.

"Hello, my name is Juushiro Ukitake and I would like to tell you the 13th squad gets sent on many group missions so I would like you all to socialize with the members of my division if you want to be here you have to have the ability to work in groups, lead and have a moderate amount of strength so we would be a great squad"

First every male approached Rukia because she was the only pretty girl in the vicinity,

'if they're like this here, then what would they do if Orihime was around?' Thought Yahiro. When escaping Rukia came next to Yahiro. She looked up at him then walked past him and to her surprise, he didn't follow. In fact he seemed to have little interest in her whatsoever. So she decided to talk to him

"hey?" She asked

"hello" Yahiro answered after a long silence

"aren't you going to go socialize?" She asked

"let's say 98% of all people are...intimidated by me" he stated. She looked up at him and for some reason, he felt familiar, she wondered if Orihime or Renji had met him yet thinking about Orihime she said she needed to ask for a cookbook from Rukia so she was coming in about... Now.

As if on cue you could hear a cheery voice saying

"Kuchiki sa~n" and then she ran up to Rukia and Yahiro, and stopped between them.

"Kuchiki san Akatsuka-kun, how are you" she smiled brightly and for some reason just looking at her smile so happily warmed Yahiro's chest.

He wondered why.

"Oh, Inoue here's the recipe book you wanted from me"

"Arigato kuchiki san, how's your day going Akatsuka-kun" She asked

"Uh, fine" he replied

"which squad do you think had the most interesting welcome so far?" She asked

"Uh, probably the sixth" he replied

"Mm" she nodded

"Oi, speaking of 6th squad did a red haired teenager test you or someone else?" Rukia inquired, she had been worried about Renji and if he would show up for some time now

"Hmm? Oh, you mean Renji-san, yeah he radiated depression and I managed to spar him out of it. Why?" He asked

"Wait! 'Spar him out of it'?" Rukia asked

"Yeah, sorta I mocked him till he got serious then... fwoosh" he emphasized.

'Hehe, that's just like Kurosaki-kun' orihime thought.

Rukia was relieved she could finally actually talk to him again he had locked himself up in his room after he was released from seal duty and she had tried to coax him out a number of times only to be replied with a grunt, she wouldn't admit it out loud but she really missed hearing his voice. Of course she had tried... More forceful methods but nothing came through. She wondered when he had the ability to cast a 90s Bakudō spell with so much power. He was crap at Kidō. Anyway it's good he snapped out of it. Then the time was up and the class was dismissed to go to their dorms or stay until curfew.

"Well, I better get going, back to my dorm bye, Kuchiki"

"say goodbye to Inoue too" she said

"Why would I need to do that? I'm walking her back. In case you haven't been listening" he stated

"Oh, okay then I'll go see Renji" she said and shunpo'd away

"Let's go Inoue-san"

"Could you please drop the suffix. We're friends, right?" She asked

"okay, then...Inoue, lets go"

"hmm" she consented in agreement

while they were walking through a forest, a hollow appeared behind Inoue and protective instincts Yahiro never knew he had kicked in and incinerated it before it could even get half a meter close to her.

"t-thank you kuro- I mean Akatsuka-kun"

"No problem. Inoue" he answered and when they arrived yahiro spoke

"'Kay then see you tomorrow"

"okay" she said

When Yahiro turned around and started unlocking his door she quickly ran up to him and hugged him from his back. She buried half of her face in his uniform and whispered

"_Thank You_" and quickly ran away

Yahiro went in his room layed down on the bed and thought about her actions, and why his body raised another 90 degrees when she hugged him.

and slowly he sunk into sleep, to have flashbacks on his life as Ichigo, only to forget them when he wakes up. 

* * *

Okay sorry for the late prate I wanted to make this chapter long and I suck at writing pairing scenes but that was to make up for the VERY slight ichiruki scene. I'm sorry for that just know the pairing IS ichihime/ichiori

Renji4eva: I think i went a liiitle overboard but thanks anyway

Saint Sita: thanks for hanging in there and reading I promise I have a more interesting plot that will take place... Ichigo needs to graduate first though

Guest-san: I tried to make this chapter a little longer so sorry for my short chapter(s). :-)


	12. Chapter 12

OK I AM REALLY SORRY for the late update i couldn't find the time to. how long has it been? and I am really really really sorry.

but here it is.

* * *

The next four days were a blur, Yahiro didn't find it difficult of course, all the tests were easy for him and he had top marks then for the last week they all had free time to prepare for the final test, of course Yahiro just needed to work on reatsu control. The only interesting thing about this week was the squad introduction field trip and he remembered his spar with captain Soi-Fon very clearly, he knew that she was holding back maybe at least 80% of her actual power and the fact that he couldn't damage her severely was proof that she was basically just acting as a moving, human punching bag to test his power. Man, he needed to start analyzing situations more. It's not like he couldn't, he just prefers not to, he was more of a 'spur of the moment' type of guy. But he needs to start, or he might just lose a battle one day. So he read countless books on strategy and history for the entire week. It was actually quite interesting so on the last day he tried sparring with Fenikkusu (who would never turn down a spar with Yahiro). He found that he could win her much more efficiently now without wasting much reatsu, and the rest of the day he spent on training and the next morning he woke up to a start, because SOMEONE tried a sneak attack from the window which would have caught him off guard until some instinct he had, blocked this "wake up call" from her. "Fenikkusu what in the name of all that's holy are you doing at 6:00 am in the morning?"

"Baka, today's the big test"

"And how is that a reason to burst through my window at this hour?"

"We both know we'll go our separate ways once we graduate; we're just that different, so can I please ask of you: 1 spar. That's all. I really need to get into the Gotei 13"

"Fine" he concurred. They sparred using the shinigami arts of... Well, everything. Yahiro won all of the spars though and then they sat down to have a rival-to-rival talk about stuff.

"Sooo, what squad are you going to choose, Yahiro?"

"Honestly I don't know, I guess I will pick a random number that is not 12, 11 or 2 if they even considered me"

"Tch, we both know that EVERY single squad would want you"

"Maybe"

"Certainly"

She sighed "well good luck and if you join a squad close to mine I will be asking for way more spars so one day I could kill you easily"

"Yeah, yeah and keep on dreaming I don't die easy"

"Anyway, bye. My test is coming up" she said and disappeared in a flurry of shunpo. Yahiro lied down and looked at the clouds, and he noticed that Inoue appeared and lie

down right beside him and said "since your not worried you must be last so your going this afternoon at 3:00, right?" She asked In her cheery voice

"Right, I'm the youngest so that makes me last" he explained

"Well your also going to be after the 2-hour break so you have a lot of time there too don't you?"

"Hmm" he confirmed

"Well, do your best Akatsuka-kun"

"Thanks Inoue-san"

"I told you, you can drop the -san we are friends."

"Right. Sorry I keep forgetting since I respect you and because you're my superior and all"

"Oh it's completely fine and I really don't think I'm your superior, you're probably stronger than me"

"Probably not because you've had much more experience than me"

They conversed for a few more hours and then it was time for Yahiro's exam so he got up and said "well, I better go"

"And I better follow you" she said

"Wait, why?" He asked

"Oh you didn't know? Everyone is invited to watch any and all student's graduating test, since it's not a written exam and all."

"Really?"

"Mmmhm, and since you made quite the impression on the Gotei 13 field trip I'm sure a LOT of people are going to come to yours"

"Oh, ok. Well let's get going, I don't want to be late"

And they set off to the academy testing room when they arrived Orihime went into the audience room and Yahiro walked into the test. Every single captain with their lieutenant, had come to watch his test, well except Mayuri and Zaraki they both sent their 3rd seats to go and watch, (in Zaraki's case it was different, he was probably lost)

'Well I guess Inoue was right about a lot of people being here' he thought. When he arrived face to face with the headmaster she said "this test will test you on the four skills of a shinigami: Hakuda, Kidō, Hōhō and Zanjutsu" she smiled

"first we have Hakuda, and anyone in this room has the right to challenge you except for the judges" she said "so anyone who wants to challenge him, come down please"

she asked and backed away to the sidelines to be the MC. A short while later a purple haired woman jumped down from the stands, did a front flip in mid-air, landed in front of him and said "I will challenge you in Hakuda. Do you accept?"

At this moment all of the bystanders thought that if he accepted he would be beat to a bloody pulp and sure enough..

"I accept"

Everyone's eyes widened

The woman just smirked

"Tell me your name, kid" she stated

"Akatsuka, Yahiro. And yours?"

"Shihouin, Yoruichi: goddess of flash" she stated. If Yahiro was scared or surprised he certainly hid it well, the week of psychological and emotional training paid off. "I am honored to meet your acquaintance, Shihouin Yoruichi-sama and I express my deepest gratitude" that was a textbook reply he had copied it word-for-word from the textbook on how to deal with nobles.

Yoruichi burst out laughing in a very unladylike manner, this caught Yahiro off guard, wasn't the Shihouin clan amongst the four noble houses of Seireitei?

"Who are you kidding Yahiro? That was a textbook reply that I had etched into my brain during my clan heir manners training, yeesh I can tell you have no desire to be like that. Here's a tip: only act like that around people like Byakuya-bo unless you can go toe to toe with them"

Byakuya glared daggers

"Anyway let's get started, and I will be gracious and let you attack me from anywhere first how about that?"

"I'm sorry, but would be disrespectful to you if I did that, after all YOU challenged ME. Didn't you?"

She was going to like this kid

"Alright then, as you wish." Yahiro bowed. She shunpo'd next to him to land a punch but he disappeared 'damn he's fast for an academy student' she thought 'hmph, I guess Soifon was right'

~Flashback~

"Yoruichi-sama I invite you to watch a 1st year students' academy exam"

"1st year student? Academy exam? Are you feeling okay Soifon, aren't you 'too busy to attend to such trivial things, even if it's a prodigy'?"

"Hai, Yoruichi sama but I believe you will be quite interested in him"

"HIM? Ooooh I see you got the hots for him don't you?"

"NO! Yoruichi-sama it's nothing like that-"

"Oooh, what's he like? Is he cute? What do you like about him?"

"Yoruichi-sama!" Soifon scolded "it's not that, he beat me in Hakuda" she blurted loudly

Yoruichi's expression turned serious "at what percent and how much?" She asked

"At 20%, and until I was paralysed"

Yoruichi's eyes widened 20%?! That's the percentage of power we have with our limiter and a 1st year academy student at fukutaicho level is nearly impossible, even Hitsugaya Taichou couldn't do that in his FIRST year... This was going to be interesting

~End of Flashback~

'Soifon wasn't lying then. Because I purposefully made that punch so only fukutaicho level and up could avoid it'  
Well next Yahiro attacked and Yoruichi attacked and it turned into a very intense spar requiring a lot of effort from both and since yoruichi had acces to only 10% of her power, she had to give it her all to keep up and in the end Yahiro had won by the sheer force of his very fast attacks and when it had hit a vital spot his victory was decided. Everyone's eyes widened "an academy student beat YORUICHI at 10%, normally an academy student would have lost in the first 3 seconds without even landing anywhere near a hit on her.  
Yoruichi stood up  
"Your good kid and since you could beat me I say you pass, although the second you dodged my first punch you would've passed anyway. You'll go far. Yahiro." And with that she blurred out if sight  
"Now we have the Kidō test. Yahiro you must perform 2 Hadō spells and 2 Bakudō spells, on those targets and dummies, you may start."  
He took a deep breath, Kidō was his worst subject out of the 4 but after practice his skills at control were that of a captain. He decided to start with Hadō and thought that number 88 would be good. "Bakudō no.88 Hiryuge kisokushi Intenraiho" a perfect (well, as perfect an explosion can get) blue large mass of explosive lightning hit through the target but stopped at a Bakudō barrier behind it: Bakudō no.81 curtesy of Yahiro. All the captains were surprised, no academy student could do that spell. Yahiro smirked and put a full incantation Bakudō no. 73 Tozansho around the second target with a hole in it "Hadō no. 91 Senjukotentaiho" he murmured and 10 tear shaped lights formed around him, entered the barrier and exploded in the barrier. Yahiro turned around, looking at the agape watchers "If it is sufficient, I have shown Bakudō's: 73 and 81 and Hadō's: 88 and 91"

the headmaster knew of his amazing knowledge of Kidō so he stepped forward "well done, you pass, now you shall have a Hōhō race with time. When I say start, you shall shunpo 100 laps around this room... you may begin." Yahiro did the 100 laps in 40 seconds (it was a fairly small room) and the captains have been yet again impressed by him "Now the rules of the Zanjutsu test are like that of the Hakuda test anyone here has the right to challenge yo-" suddenly a very heavy mass of reatsu pressed down on them only the captains and Yahiro didn't flinch but still, all the captains had the same thoughts running through their head 'I thought we stalled him!' Then the taicho walked in with his bells jingling and a maniac grin

"yo, your the new prodigy academy student. Right?"

"I am" Yahiro stated

"Then I will be your zanjutsu partner. Listen kid I don't have a shikai or a bankai, hell I don't even know my swords name so I will be a perfect match for this test" his smile grew wider "so I challenge you to a spar do you accept?"

'Please don't please don't please don't Please don't please don't please don't' the captains prayed, they didn't want _another _death curtesy of Zaraki Kenpachi

"I do"

* * *

Cliffhanger because then I will update sooner and again i am so sorry for the late update and my thanks to :

Renji4eva: Yeah I know thanks for the tip I need you all to help me improve my writing because this is my first fanfiction ever and since I'm only in grade 7 I've only written school reports. So I really do appreciate the help :D

Saint Sita:Thank you so much for reading :)

CharNinja LOL: Thanks for reading and I will try to add more ichihime scenes


	13. Chapter 13

**Sup Guys yeah sorry for the late update (AGAIN). One of these days I have got to update early. So yeah I am Really sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters**

* * *

"I accept" Yahiro says.

Those two words were enough to make Zaraki grin even more manically. And so they started their duel. It started with Kenpachi's powerful and maniacal attacks and Yahiro blocking them, 'so far so good, But if something doesn't change I am gonna:

A.)either run out of stamina

or

B.) get severely injured'

Yahiro thought. But suddenly Kenpachi stopped his barrage of fearsome attacksand changed strategy by starting with more swings that could literally shred a person to pieces. Yahiro blocked or dodged all of them but not without injury. He was bleeding, and his ripped academy uniform showed a blue crescent seal,

Yamamoto, was surprised by this:'what type of power does he have to have the blue crescent seal put in him'.

But suddenly kenpachi stopped.

"Hey, I will give you a free cut. Cut me from anywhere you like and I won't move" Zaraki said  
'Oh no, he isn't going to use that strategy on an ACADEMY STUDENT' Yoruichi thought and when she was about to stand up and stop it, a fan blocked her way. "Don't. I don't think Zaraki would go so far as to use that strategy and kill him, he probably altered it to see if he can cut him and if he does "Yahiro" will pass, also _he_, is him and you can probably imagine his reaction if you stopped him" Urahara said.

Yoruichi's eyes widened, 'this was what Kisuke turned Ichigo into? Wow. Just. Wow.' Yoruichi thought. When she regained her composure and sat down she said "Kisuke, are you really sure this is Ichigo. There is WAY to little yelling, and he knows how to use honorifics"

Urahara chuckled, all of this was going according to his plan.  
'I wonder why he asked me to do that, I think that this could be some type of test. But... Well, it's worth a shot' Yahiro ran forwards and put a LOT of reatsu in his sword and slashed hard from head-to-waist and he (unluckily) cut his eyepatch _and_ drew blood. The shocked and worried faces of the captains and vice-captains of the Gotei 13 were evident and before they could make a move to shield the child from the monstrous reatsu of Kenpachi Zaraki. A Very high Bakudō barrier blocked them and everything else from their area.

"Urahara, what is the meaning if this" Yamamoto asked "do you wish for that boy to die?"

"Yamamoto-soutaicho, you surely have realized. That boy carries the blue crescent seal and do you know the ways of how a blue crescent seal can be broken? The seal and appearance stays on until the last 5 minutes of the souls life"

"But there is another" the Soutaichou mumbled

"Precisely. If the soul is exposed to a near to second dimension amount of reatsu, the seal will break. That is if they don't die from the pressure first"

"But Urahara-san why try to break the seal off this boy, the blue crescent seal is extremely rarely ever used most don't even know of it. So he must have a power that is clearly dangerous" Ukitake reasoned

"Yes, he _is_ someone with a very frightening amount of power, but he was never a danger to anyone but his enemies" a new feminine voice cut in. Everyone turned around to see a smiling Orihime.

"Oh? So Inoue-san has it all figured out" it was more if a statement than a question

"of course Urahara-san!" Inoue exclaimed "but if you wanted the seal off I could have just rejected it you know?" Orihime stated Urahara materialized a fan out of nowhere and flapped it open "ahahahahahaha, but what fun would that be if I did that" Urahara said in a very jovial tone. Everyone sweatdropped at this.

"Orihime-chan, would you mind telling us exactly what you have figured out"

Orihime raised her index finger, pointing it up "Of course not! that would ruin the surprise"

"Now" urahara said in a much more serious tone than the previous "let us watch and see what happens and Inoue-san I recommend that you also input some of your reatsu into the barrier to add to Kenpachi's" and Inoue obliged.

They waited for seconds with full attentiveness until Zaraki spoke

"Tch, this is boring, being cooped up" and with that he added an explosion of reatsu which detonated throughout a third of seireitei. Urahara immediately put up his blood mist shield to protect the captains, vice-captains and seated officers, even in his state of shock, and self-guilt he manages to still think quickly. Such is the brain of Urahara Kisuke. 'Damn, I was careless to think that a Kenpachi like Zaraki would go along with my plans without any surprises. Inoue-san's Santen Kesshun's power isn't near enough to protect her from Zaraki-taichou's reatsu. Protect her...Ichigo' thought Urahara.

The light enveloped them.

The seal faded.

Santen Kesshun shattered.

Orihime gasped.

"Kurosaki-kuun!"

* * *

This was a rather short chapter (my deepest apologies). Two cliffhangers in a row, yes I am pure evil muhahahaha

thanks to

Renji4eva: Yep I Love them together thank you again you are an awesome reader :) ;)

Guest-san: I will write more thanks so~ much for reviewing ^.^


End file.
